High pressure grinding roll (“HPRG”) apparatuses are commonly used for reducing the size of larger solid objects in a stock material, such as rocks, stones, and ore, into smaller pieces or particles. For instance, the HPRG apparatus may include two opposing roll assemblies that may rotate in opposite directions. Furthermore, the two opposing roll assemblies may be spaced apart by a predetermined gap therebetween. For example, ore may be fed between the roll assemblies, which may crush the ore. Specifically, as the roll assemblies rotate, the ore may enter or be forced into the gap between the roll assemblies and may be crushed in the gap by the roll assemblies. As noted above, crushing the ore may reduce the size of the solid objects included in the ore to smaller pieces or particles.
In some instances, the roll assemblies of the HPGR apparatus may include studs or other protrusions secured to a roll body. As the roll assemblies rotate, the studs may compress and crush the ore therebetween.
Manufacturers and users of HPGR apparatuses continue to seek improved roll assemblies to extend the useful life of such HPGR apparatuses.